swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Perilous Dealings
|Tech = Tech Level 2 |Resources = , , |Units = 19 Hvy Troopers 4 Strike Mechs 4 Mech Destroyers 6 Hvy Destroyer Droids 2 Anti-Air Mobiles 1 Medic 1 Bounty Hunter Sev'Rance Tann |Gaia = 4 Workers 7 Jawas (Ranged) 8 Tusken Raider Riflemen 2 Tusken Bantha Troopers 5 Tusken Raiders (Melee) 2 Tusken Raiders (Female) 4 Tusken Children 3 Explosive Droids 2 Power Droids R2-D2 C-3PO IG-88 Sandcrawler |Population = 100 |No = 3 |Previous = Building the Army |Next = Pressing the Advantage }} Perilous Dealings is the third scenario of the Confederacy campaign. Sev'Rance Tann travels to Tatooine to get information about the Decimator. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Find Boorka the Hutt. Cut down any of his henchmen you meet along the way. * Sev'Rance Tann must survive. * Optional Trade with the Mos Osnoe Spaceport to increase your Nova supply. * 'Acquire' some worker droids from the local Jawa camp by destroying their Sandcrawler. * Destroy the Spaceport at the Republic Trade Outpost. Hints # Be cautious as you make your way down the valley to Boorka's palace. Many of his henchmen will be waiting to ambush your party. # Once you've settled things with Boorka, you will most likely need to establish a base camp. The outskirts of Mos Osnoe to the north contain any resources to get you started. Players Player * (Confederacy): The player starts with a large army. They must fight their way to Boorka, then earn his favor by destroying the Republic Trade Outpost. Allies * (Confederacy): An allied base near the center of the map. The player can trade with them. Enemies * (Republic): The main enemy on the map. They have a large base to the south. * (Confederacy): Boorka and his henchmen. He will ally with the player once their forces reach him. * (Republic): The Jawas have a small camp to the west, where the player can capture some Workers, as well as a larger camp inside the Republic Trade Outpost's base. * (Republic): Forces around the Republic Trade Outpost's Spaceport. Strategy The player must first head to the center of the map to meet Boorka, taking down any of Boorka's henchmen that get in the way. When the player's forces draw near, Boorka immediately becomes an ally, and tells Sev'Rance that if she gets rid of the Republic Spaceport, he'll tell her all she wants to know about the Decimator. The player is then told about a Jawa camp to the west, where they can capture some Workers. Destroy the Jawas' Sandcrawler to get 4 Workers and some Jawa soldiers. Start building a base north of Mos Osnoe. Building a Spaceport and trading with Mos Osnoe will give the player in tribute. There are some Banthas on the eastern side of the enemy base. Sending some soldiers down to capture them before the enemy does will ensure the player has a steady source of Food. There are two places on the map where the player can gain some forces. One is in the eastern corner, where there are some Tusken Tents that can be destroyed to give a large force of various Tusken soldiers (Bantha Troopers, Riflemen, melee Raiders, female Raiders, and children). The other is in the western corner, but the player will need to send an Air Transport to transport them. These consist of Tusken Riflemen and melee Raiders, some Explosive Droids, Power Droids, and Jawas, as well as C-3PO, R2-D2, IG-88, and a Sandcrawler. Of the last units, only IG-88 is useful in combat - the other three will only take up population. Once the player has trained a large army, including some Anti-Air Mobiles and Cannons, send it south to siege the enemy base. Crush everything in the way to reach the Spaceport at the back of the base, and destroy it to end the scenario. Category:Confederacy scenarios